Over the Moon
by xAutumnFlowerx
Summary: "I believe in the compelling power of love. I do not understand it. I believe it to be the most fragrant blossom of all this thorny existence." "Then you understand Imprinting" I turned to look at him and sighed, Jake will be the death of me. Jacob/OC.
1. Prologue

_Had a daydream about this! I had to make it into story! I don't own anything besides my OC!_

**Prologue **

I never knew that pain could hurt this much; my body wasn't moving as much since every single limb felt heavy. I don't remember getting hurt or even having the intentions of waking up in this nightmare. But it felt surreal; the pain was enough proof to tell me I wasn't dreaming. Yet, my surroundings seemed to tell me otherwise.

The sound of the thunder was enough to startle my thoughts as I tried to move my head in the direction of the sound. All I saw able to see was snow and blood. My heart began to pound at the sight of the blood as my mind was screaming at me to move. But my body had a mind of its own as I felt another wave of pain coming through as I let out a sharp cry.

Tears were now rolling down my cheeks as I tried to comprehend the situation. That is until I saw something walking towards me ever so slowly. A scream was building up in my throat as the figure became clear. It was an over sized wolf that stared at me in upmost confusion. "P-Please…Don't hurt me" my voice came out faintly as the wolf suddenly snapped its head to the side and let out menacing growl that shook me to the core.

The wolf had now moved in a defensive stance in front of me as it continued to growl. My eyes moved to the direction it was looking at. My fear grew as pair of ruby colored eyes were staring at me from a distance in a hungered manner. "Looks life you found my meal" A husky voice said as I tried to process his words.

Was I in this state because of him?

It seemed to answer my question since his eyes were cast on me still as he inhaled the air "Sweet" he muttered out as he began to walk of the shadows. My heart pounded as I began to click the pieces together. He was a monster on the hunt for my blood.

The menacing growl of the wolf startled me once more as it lunged to attack whatever wanted to harm me. The sound of growling, hissing, and ripping was enough to send me into complete darkness besides the blood loss. Was this really the end of me? I hope not.


	2. The Savior and the Imprint

"So you're trying to say that a blood sucker put this girl in that state for blood?"

"Yes, he seemed centered on her Sam; the look in his eyes was enough proof"

"Alright, we're going to wait for Jacob to get here so we can warn the Cullen's"

"You guys! She's walking up!"

I stirred around as I began to hear sounds around me. I wasn't sure if the voices were real or not; so I opened my eyes expecting to see pitch darkness. But I was proved wrong as three figures were looming over my body with curious looks in their eyes.

I had taken the time to observe my surroundings as I noticed that I wasn't home. I was clearly in a stranger's home with all these shirtless men. Hold up, shirtless?! A gasp escaped my lips as I tried to cover my face with my hands, but I paused midway to only notice that one of them was neatly wrapped. More confusion wrapped around my mind as I tried to process at how I got here and why I was somewhat injured.

"W-What happened?..." I paused and was shocked that my voice sounded a bit weak. But I forced myself to continue "How did I end up here?..." I asked wearily. I knew for whatever reason, they must have a legitimate reason. I wasn't quick to judge, but it usually leads me into major trouble at times.

"Well…You were attacked by a –" the short male was rudely interrupted "Bear and we brought you here to my home to get your wounds and injuries treated" the male who seemed to be the leader of the house finished off for him. I couldn't really find anything to say since both of my questions were fully answered. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a bit insecure in his answer since the smaller male seemed a bit hesitant when he tried to answer me. But as I stated before, I wasn't quick to judge nor I had the right to probably know the real reason to my questions. With a small sigh I only nodded my head in acknowledgement to the answer I was given.

"May I know your name?" The small male asked as he sat next to me with the brightest smile I had ever seen. "Autumn Wright" I answered with a smile small as the male pointed at himself "I'm Seth Clearwater" He paused as he pointed to the other males in the room "That's Paul Lahote and the guy next to him is Sam Uley! There are more guys, but all of them are busy and won't come around till later!" His voice came out brightly like the sun as I could only smile in response.

"Oh! And before I forget! Paul is the one that saved you!" Once that came out of his lips, my eyes landed on Paul's as I offered him a warm smile "Thank you for saving me out there, if it weren't for you, I would have been dead" "No problem" and with that silence carried into the room once more until the sound of footsteps brought my out of my trance.

"Oh my! She woke up already?" a feminine voice asked in surprise as I turned to look at her. She looked extremely beautiful; her dark hair stood out against her skin as her curves hugged her perfectly. The only thing that stood out the most were the scars on the side of her face, but I didn't find it ugly at all. I found it to be eccentric in the sense that it makes her more unique. I offered her the biggest smile I could muster as I bowed my head down in acknowledgement "I wanted to thank you for treating my wounds and for taking me in"

"There's no need to thank me dear, all that matters is that you're safe now" she replied gratefully as I looked up once more and noticed that she was holding a tray filled with food. My stomach couldn't help but growl as I flushed while the others laughed at my reaction. I took the tray from her hands and placed it on my lap as I started to take bites of the chicken salad she had prepared for me. I couldn't help but think that this food was simply amazing.

"Well Emily, you got Autumn to love your food, she hasn't complained" Seth joked lightly as I once again turned a light shade of red as I bumped his shoulder lightly with mine as I kept on eating. The atmosphere of this home was rather welcoming and I actually didn't mind staying here, I at least owe it to them.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening as I decided to keep my glance on the food I was eating. It was suddenly becoming interesting to stare at for now. The sound of laughter brought my attention once more as I looked up and saw more people coming in. The only thing was that they were all male besides that one female.

It felt as like they all knew I was staring since they all turned to look at me with the same looks that I got some Seth, Paul and Sam earlier. I wish I could shrink away but the hold that Seth had on me prevented me to. "Is that the girl Paul saved?"

"Yes and she has a name! Her name is Autumn!" Seth piped in as I kept a steady gaze on the group that had just walked in. The looks of confusion faded off as they all started to introduce themselves as they shook my head or ruffled my hair. The aura they gave off made me feel at home.

"The only person you need to meet is Jacob, He's in a rather unsettled state, so don't mind him if he explodes on you alright?" Jared warned me as I took the warning greatly. I really didn't want to cause problems, so I planned on just sitting there and let Seth do all the talking. Reason for that is, Seth has been talking for me all day and I felt fond of him.

I placed my now empty tray on the coffee table in front of me as I leaned back into the couch as all the boys were goofing off. I couldn't help but laugh with them, the atmosphere was fun until the door had opened once more and all eyes, including mine, glued onto the door.

A tall, russet, muscular male walked in with a very pained expression on his face. I assumed it was Jacob since they did say it was the only person missing in this family or pack. Before anyone had the chance to talk, Seth decided to break the ice and stood up "Hey Jake, how it go?"

Jacob only looked at him painfully as he spoke "She went back to that blood-" "Enough!" Sam's booming voice interrupted him as Sam looked at me. I felt the tension rising in the air until I noticed Jacob staring at me. I only smiled at him gently until his eyes went wide. Mixed emotions were swimming around in them as he gasped out of shock.

I could only blink in astonishment from his actions; I was clueless to why he was staring at me weirdly. I broke the eye contact from him and only casted my eyes to the ground. His sudden outburst startled me as I jumped in surprise "No! No! No! I Love Bella!" With that he darted outside like as if his pants were on fire while Sam trailed behind him.

Seth put his arm around me as he smiled at me lightly "Don't worry about him, he's just a bit mental" I couldn't help but giggle at his response and the aura in the home changed drastically into the comforting feeling it was earlier. But I couldn't prevent myself to thinking at how Jacob reacted upon seeing me, it really confused me. Was he really that mental as Seth told me? I wasn't really sure, but I prayed that he wasn't.

_I want to thank those who have encouraged me to continue this story (:  
Please feel free to Review! 3_


End file.
